User talk:Prototron
' MusicPlayer12 }} YAY! :D The channel just hit 200,000 views and 500 subscribers! :D -'Vec'' :I Whatever Machine did, he completly broke my chat :I I'm on the LU wiki if you need anything -''' Vec Uh, where is the new track? -''' V''ec'' Hai Proto, Do you have the new dareth vs the stone warrior theme? :P Discovery I was playing LOTR, wandering around Trollshaws (As Bilbo) and guess what I found! The stone trolls from The Hobbit :D ' Legodude101 '[[User talk:Legodude101| Talk ]][[Lord Garmadon| Now, to destroy the Ninja! ]] 01:03, November 26, 2012 (UTC) "> Now, to destroy the Ninja! ]] 07:03, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Something to Ponder Last night, LD and I were trying to come up with ways to keep the channel still going while Meiko tries to sort things out, and we came up with this: Since a ton of our subscribers our stop-motion filmers, why not have a stop motion contest or something like that to tide things over? - '''Vec Information you requested http://shop.lego.com/en-US/Galaxy-Squad-ByTheme?_requestid=722161 Yea, the link says it all. ' Legodude101 '[[User talk:Legodude101|''' Talk ]][[Lord Garmadon| Now, to destroy the Ninja! ]] 06:39, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Video Update George talked to Day, we can reupload all the soundtracks, but instead of the syncing, it has to be a still-frame. Your thoughts? ' Legodude101 '[[User talk:Legodude101| Talk ]][[Lord Garmadon| Now, to destroy the Ninja! ]] 01:17, December 4, 2012 (UTC) You haven't been on chat much lately, so I figured I'd update you here 1. LD has left the wiki forever. Meiko and I are in the middle of fixing up all of the wiki's relations that LD broke, so you don't need to flee from chat about it. 2. The Tracks. Do you plan on getting any uploaded any time soon? 3. Check the wiki's account. There are three entries so far. - Vec' I've got three tracks on uploaded to the channel, though they are currently set to private. If you approve them, then please make them public, if they do not meet you expectations, than please delete them. - Vec'' Concerning Tracks Greetings and a Happy New Year! Just wondering, how many more tracks do you want me to do? As much as I enjoy doing them, I feel they pale in comparison to yours. - Vec Re: Concerning Hobbits Thanks! and yes, I was wondering if you would catch the concerning Hobbits reference. :P - Vec A huge stealer Dude,Remember that buster zx guy who got banned? He's stealing everything you guys have and making the making it say he owns it. Here is the link to the site. http://new-ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/NEW_NINJAGO_Wiki Minecraft Modding Wiki...Are You Interested? Hey there! I have a project going right now...if you'd like to drop by http://thetekkit.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=wikia later today, or leave a message for me, I'd really appreciate it. I could use an extra few admins or moderators! 21:46, January 7, 2013 (UTC) : Do you plan on doing any more tracks? - '''Vec Which ever tracks you don't want to do, I'll do. Though I would prefer you doing True Potential, and the Final Battle. - Vec Hmn, I can't think of a very good title. :I Is there any other place besides MC that I could get in contact with you? I'm hardly ever on chat any more since almost everyone I would to to there is on Steam, and I haven't seen you on Bricki chat lately. Also, could you please do "Dragon Flight" and "Shadow Duel"? Thanks! - Vec 14:56, January 21, 2013 (UTC) This is my title I've been on chat at various times, though no one has ever come. And like I stated before, my main way of contacting others in now mostly through Steam. - Vec 23:39, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Chat I'll be on LU chat for a while if your still on - Vec 02:06, January 23, 2013 (UTC) I saw you asked Vec why my account was disabled. It was disabled because my grades weren't great. Hey, Chokun! :) A request Greetings! If you have any spare time, would you mind cleaning out the music from here like you did with Nobody Deserves to be Held Captive? Thanks! Vec 18:05, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Reply to a question That was quick. :P And I never said I hated Chima, it just didn't interest me. Though after seeing the show, I've had a change of thought. Vec 18:31, January 26, 2013 (UTC) What to do.... I have a quick question. Are you interested in doing the tracks? The only reason I say this is that at the rate we are re-uploading them, we'll be loosing subscribers faster than we can attract new ones. Vec 21:00, February 11, 2013 (UTC) This is also a Reply Okay, I'm perfectly fine with that and understand. As for myself, I'm perfectly fine with doing them. Jay just sent me all the tracks, so I'll definatly upload them. The only reason I asked was I felt that I was forcing you to do them. - Vec 13:49, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Soon,I was going to post the whole ninjago soundtrack filled with tons of song including the website songs, from 2011 and 2012. Your more than welcome to add the songs to the ninjago wiki youtube page. I'll also mix some songs based on some of the songs jay didn't post. EX:2 kai song. I'll use rise of the grundal and tornado of creation to form that song. I'll give you more updates later. ~~Spinjitzu~~ I Saw you deleted your channel Please tell me you saved "Pythor Fails in his Desperate Attempt to unleash the Great Troll" - Vec A matter of great importance Greetings Two things: *1. Admin: Do you want to still remain an admin here? *2. True Potential: I know you've stated you don't want to do any more tracks, but I would really like you to do true potential. Your audio boosting skills are far beyond mine, so I feel mine wouldn't be nearly as good as yours. If you don't want to, that's fine. I'm not trying to force you to do it. - Vec 17:28, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Proto! Please remain as a admin here! R.I.P Prototron's account April 3 2012- March 2 2013 "All he wanted was a universe where Chokun was treated with more respect" What is this? I don't even. Why did you delete your account? D: - Vec 22:05, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Proto, if you still visit here as a WC, I would prefer if you converse with me or Vec. I have two questions.Is there a specific reason you disabled your account and closed your YouTube account? Second, do you plan to return? - Ermac! Ar you pyschic? Can you see the future? You're creeping me out dude. Its like you're expecting me. Nearly four years later It's been nearly four years since you closed your account. I don't even know if you're reading this. But, to this day, I still think about you've closed your account hence my message. There was all the good times we've had and it's just sad. Though, I have no idea who you are face to face but I truly value who you are. I would say you were my greatest friend on wiki. I feel rather responsible that you're gone since my original account was forcibly deactivated. It happened within a short time so I naturally feel that way. It's a shame you're not here (at least, not to my knowledge) But, if you are reading this, please come back. Now, it may be considered a lost cause to some but I will still commit in regaining contact. I have mixed feelings regarding doubt: I doubt you're reading this but I hope you are. It's just that's it not the same, really. Knowing that you've closed your account. It's just unfortunate and I hate it. Call it wishful thinking but I hope you see this message. Your friend, Ermac